vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111380-with-all-the-rebalancing-coming-up-do-we-still-have-to-pay-to-respec
Content ---- ---- I agree with you there. In this case, no matter how well I planned, my build is being changed from underneath me... and I doubt this will be the last time. Having to pay to respec as a result of developer rebalance of classes, abilities, equipment, etc isn't right. | |} ---- ---- Well, no, not even that. I wouldn't even say the change to builds is the issue. I think even if that wasn't happening, it'd be an improvement if those costs were reduced. People use their action sets to set aside sets that have a purpose (i.e. you've got an assault set, a support set, a PVP assault set, PVP healing set, etc.). But I always thought that would work best as a convenience thing. Those individual sets should shift back and forth, so people can try to use augmented blade on certain bosses to see if it works. The costs are just too high for a game that seems to do better when it lets us experiment and cut loose. | |} ---- Free respecs are for casuals. If you want to be hardcore, you gotta pay for that respect. Hardcore. | |} ---- ---- I had a witty comeback, Tank, but it'd get the post deleted and probably another warning point even if in total jest... Because mods don't read good, derp. Anyway, this hardcore thing has become like the WildStar Koolaid. And you've been drinking too much of it :P. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep yep. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you want true hardcore you should ask them for no respects, because that has originated from soft core players, perm death because being able to resurrect is also a soft core feature. Dropping your gear when you die so you have to corpse run back to get your stuff and hopefully before someone else picks it up. That is hardcore, Until you can play with those rule sets you are still softcore and not hardcore. | |} ---- Even that is softcore. Real hardcore would roll a dice on every login, where if you failed the dice roll it would auto-delete your character and make instead a level 1 lopp for you to re-start as. Hardcore! | |} ---- Message edited by someone vague and mysterious. | |} ---- Dude, that's a feature not punishment. I want to play a Lopp. My gm was very disappointed he couldn't play a rowsdower lmao. | |} ---- Pfft, Lopp stats scale infinitely better than those of the lesser races in the Wildstarverse. Yatish can 1shot Avatus and he's only level 49. So yeah, you're thinking like a casual, obviously. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They could very easily do it. Just remove (or reduce to effectively null) the respec cost for 2 weeks. That gives everyone the chance to experiment with all this "global balancing of AP" and such and settle back in before they reinstate the cost. | |} ---- Would be better if they applied account wide tokens in the Rewards tab. People who happen to miss those two weeks deserve respecs too. | |} ---- ---- Why not? "Hardcore?" | |} ----